


Making the Team (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick est sorti du placard avant l’entraînement de soccer et maintenant il questionne cette décision alors qu’il est assis seul dans les gradins de l’université tandis que le soleil se couche. Mais une fois que Daryl arrive à ses côtés, il sait que c’était la meilleure décision qu’il ait jamais prise.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 7





	Making the Team (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Making the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598871) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Rick était assis dans les gradins. L’entraînement était fini depuis des heures. Mais il restait assis. Et il regardait le soleil couchant comme si sa disparition serait la fin de tout. Il avait tout sorti sur la table juste avant l’entraînement. Tout. Et le running back de l’équipe de football américain d’Alexandria High coming out était très important. Est-ce qu’il regrettait ? Oui. Et non.

Il savait qu’il aurait des rumeurs et il savait qu’avec Lori pratiquement se jetant sur lui il allait devoir soit sortir avec elle comme les autres gars de l’équipe voulaient ou admettre pourquoi il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans le mensonge. Il voulait être lui-même. Et ce n’était pas juste parce qu’il était attiré par les hommes. Si c’était tout ce qu’il y avait, il aurait trouvé un moyen d’éloigner Lori et ne pas sortir du placard. Mais maintenant c’était plus parce que c’était pas les mecs en général. C’était un mec. C’était Daryl.

Il était dix-sept heure trente. Le parking était vide. Le terrain était vide. Rick était juste assis et repassait tout dans sa tête. Son torse gonflé quand Gareth lui avait demandé : "Pourquoi tu te la tapes pas mec, t’es gay ?" Il aurait pu répondre de mille façons différentes. Mais répondit d’une façon. Avec un mot. Oui.

L’entraînement avait été gênant. Et personne n’avait réagit à son admission. Pas même Shane. Pas même Glenn. Il avait juste reçu des regards de dégoût, des chuchotements derrière son dos. Après dans les douches, il avait remarqué que le reste de l’équipe procrastinait jusqu’à ce que Rick ne finisse. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles.

"J’ai entendu," dit une douce et gentille voix derrière lui. Rick se tourna et regarda dans les yeux qui lui avaient donné la force de parler plus tôt. Rick hocha juste la tête et se retourna vers le soleil couchant.

Daryl s’assit à côté de lui sur le métal froid des gradins. Avec le soleil se couchant, l’air de la nuit apporta une brise et Rick pouvait sentir les subtiles frissonnements de Daryl à côté de lui. Il était sorti avec une chemise sans manches alors qu’ils étaient en Octobre. C’était juste son truc. C’était Daryl.

"T’es pas obligé d’être là," dit Rick, sa voix brisée comme des morceaux de porcelaine sur le sol sale d’une cuisine.

"J’veux être où tu es," dit Daryl, gardant ses yeux sur le soleil couchant.

Rick enleva sa veste universitaire et la tendit vers Daryl.

"C’est bon," dit-il, mais Rick la poussa vers lui avec un peu plus de force.

"Portes-la. Pas que maintenant. Prends-la. Je veux que tout le monde sache."

Daryl posa doucement une main sur le genou de Rick. "T’as pas à faire ça. Je m’en fiche de devoir me cacher. Je comprends à quel point c’est dur. Je l’ai fait il y a quelques années à peine."

"Je veux l’enlever comme un pansement, Daryl. L’équipe sait que je suis gay maintenant. Demain, tout le monde saura. Je veux qu’ils sachent pourquoi je suis sorti du placard. Pour pouvoir t’aimer. Dehors, devant tout le monde. Sinon… quel était l’intérêt ?"

Daryl prit la veste et la mit. Elle était un peu serrée à cause de ses larges épaules mais elle lui allait. Et il était magnifique avec. Rick sourit pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait laissé son cœur faire toute la réflexion.

"T’es magnifique."

Daryl baissa les yeux, timide face au compliment. Clairement, il n’avait pas reçu assez d’affection ou d’attention dans sa vie. Rick ne savait pas tout sur lui. Pas encore. Mais il savait que Daryl avait eu un dur chemin. Il s’était battu durement pour tout ce qu’il avait. Et il savait qu’ils avaient une connexion. Et il savait le goût des lèvres de Daryl et les sons qu’ils faisaient quand ils s’embrassaient pendant de longues heures sous prétexte qu’ils étudiaient dans la chambre de Rick. Jamais plus que s’embrasser. Mais beaucoup de baisers.

"Alors on est quelque chose maintenant ?" demanda Daryl en se glissant plus proche de Rick.

"Si tu me veux autant que je te veux… alors oui," répondit le jeune joueur.

Daryl regarda autour d’eux dans le vide puis chevaucha Rick et le pencha dans le gradin derrière eux. Ce n’était pas confortable mais le baiser était fiévreux et passionné. Il embrassa Rick comme s’il avait besoin de la langue de l’autre homme pour vivre. Rick gémit quand Daryl se balança contre lui, dureté contre dureté sous leur jean. Daryl tint la tête de Rick avec précaution pour qu’elle ne cogne pas contre le métal.

"Je veux que tu le sentes, Rick. Sentes pourquoi tu devrais être content d’avoir fait ton coming out. Sentes ce que tu te laisses avoir maintenant."

Rick grogna à nouveau, son cœur s’accélérant, sa verge plus dure qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été, des picotements d’excitation de sa tête à ses orteils. Les hanches de Daryl bougeant contre lui et les lèvres de Daryl prenant celles de Rick avec force comme si elles lui appartenaient. Comme elles lui avaient toujours appartenu.

"J’ai eu envie de toi depuis la 3e," murmura Daryl entre deux baisers.

"J’t’ai voulu depuis la 4e," contra Rick. Et il l’embrassa tout aussi enthousiaste et il poussa ses hanches en rythme avec celles de Daryl jusqu’à ce qu’il se sentit prêt à exploser. Et il se rappela toutes les fois où il avait pensé à cela, jouir avec Daryl. Dans son imagination, ce n’était pas après l’entraînement le plus humiliant de sa vie. Et ce n’était pas dans les gradins durs et froids d’Alexandria High. Mais c’était avec son corps contre le corps de Daryl et le son de Daryl essayant d’être silencieux, l’odeur de son shampooing et les doigts de Rick glissant dans les mèches des cheveux blonds désordonnés de Daryl. Et soudainement, Rick sentit la chaleur de son orgasme à travers son jean et il entendit les gémissements de Daryl qui indiquait qu’il avait rencontré la même destinée.

Et Rick su que chaque regard en coin en valait la peine. Et chaque insulte qu’il pourrait recevoir était ok. Et chaque méchanceté qu’il rencontrerait dans la vie serait surmontable. Parce qu’il avait Daryl, ici et maintenant sur le côté de son terrain de football, épuisé sur ses cuisses et portant sa veste universitaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
